


Ice

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Ice Play, Kissing, M/M, Show With No Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy tries to soothe Richard's sunburn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Jeremy's tweet of 24/02/16 and is dedicated to everyone suffering through winter right now.

Jeremy stepped close to Richard and moved to wrap his arms around his neck but the instant skin met cotton, Richard darted backwards, hissing and swearing between his teeth.

“What is it?! What did I do?!” panicked Jeremy; arms flying out and away.

Richard, fingers gingerly caressing the skin under his collar, smiled weakly, “Nothing, it’s alright; I’ve just caught the sun a bit, that’s all.”

“You idiot. Come on, show me.” With a gentleness that belied his size, Jeremy pulled at the yoke of Richard’s T-shirt to expose the band of red around his neck.  It looked positively angry juxtaposed with the pale skin of his chest and the dark black cotton of his top. Stepping round, Jeremy did the same at Richard’s back and let out a low whistle. “Bloody hell, Rich; this looks nasty.”

“Oh stop clucking, it’s not that bad,” Richard replied, trying to down-play the soreness he felt.

Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his shorts, Jeremy snapped a quick picture and leant over to show it to Richard. “Not too bad, my arse!”

“Alright, maybe it is a _bit_ nasty,” conceded Richard. “Hey! Did you just tweet that?” he squealed as Jeremy tapped furiously at his phone.

Jeremy grinned and ducked from Richard’s attempted slap, “Might’ve done… Listen, get your shirt off and I’ll put some After-Sun on for you.”

Never one to shy away from a bit of attention, Richard did as he was told.  Sitting himself down on the edge of his bed, he scanned his very plush and extremely well-equipped hotel room, “This place is bloody lovely, Jez;” he said with a contented sigh, “Better than some of the dives we’ve stayed in the past.”

“Ahh, the perks of having total control,” Jeremy answered with a smile.  After locating the lotion in Richard’s bag, he wandered across the room and popped it in the fridge to cool before ferreting in the freezer and bashing about on the countertop.

Richard ignored the noise Jeremy was making – it was nothing unusual after all – he was too hot, tired and sore to make anything of it.  Yes, they were in a beautiful hotel on one of the most beautiful islands on earth but they were still working and that, coupled with the 30° heat had taken it out of him somewhat so he chose to just sit and wait it out.

Eventually, the noise stopped and Jeremy returned, carrying a suspiciously bunched tea towel. Sitting behind Richard, he pressed the cloth to the back of Richard’s neck.

“Fuck!” jolted Richard, “What the hell?!”

“Shh, it’s just ice, I’m going to cool you down a bit, now sit back and enjoy it.”

Richard sighed and settled back down on the mattress, “I’ll put this down as another perk of the job, shall I?” he joked.

Jeremy quickly kissed Richard on the back of his neck. “If you like,” he said with a chuckle. 

Gently nudging Richard’s head down a little, Jeremy pressed the iced bundle once more to the back of his neck.  Releasing the pressure, he replaced the cold press with the flat of his hand; holding it there, he let the heat of his palm seep into Richard’s skin before he swapped over and repeated the move.

As Jeremy alternated between ice and warmth, Richard’s whole body exploded with feverish tingles as his brain tried to sort out the difference between hot and cold pressure on his already over-heated skin and he found himself shuddering and gasping under Jeremy’s touch.  Swearing, he reached out and gripped the bed sheet in his fists in an effort to steady himself.

Laying his bundle down next to him, Jeremy placed both hands on Richard’s shoulders, thumbs splayed away from the sunburn at his neck.  Shhing softly, he held steady until Richard had stilled and relaxed into his hold.  “Sorry, was that too much?” he asked quietly.

“Dunno. Yeah. No…no, it was nice,” Richard replied, laughing at his own indecision.

Jeremy shook his head, “Well, while you decide, I’ll just…” his words trailed off as he picked up a single ice cube, sucked on it briefly and kissed Richard on his nape.

Quickly swapping the ice between mouth and fingers, Jeremy continued running cooling kisses around the band at Richard’s neck, this time making the younger man hum happily.  When it had melted away to nothing, he leant in close and whispered, “Was that better?”

“Yeah, carry on,” Richard breathed, finally certain that the sensations being given to him were most definitely wanted.

Kissing Richard once behind his ear, Jeremy picked up another cube of ice and began to draw on Richard’s back.  He started slowly, moving in random, meandering patterns over his neck and shoulder blades until the ice melted and the water ran down his spine.  Picking up another and another, he repeated the same moves twice more, punctuating his touch with soft, sucking kisses that had Richard wriggling under him.

The cold of the ice against the warmth of Jeremy’s mouth felt completely different from the touch of earlier and it was sending Richard crazy. Biting his lip, he tried desperately to hold back the gasps of arousal swelling in him but it was no use.  Feeling his cock harden and twitch between his thighs, Richard slid his hand over his hip and squeezed.

Jeremy caught the movement, and grinning, he reached round to take hold of Richard’s hand.  Pulling it towards him, he leant in close again and whispered a teasing rebuke. His warm breath flowing over cooled skin coupled with the removal of friction made Richard whine and Jeremy giggle.

Twisting round to face Jeremy, Richard rose onto his knees, and snaking his arms round his neck and into his hair, he whispered, “Don’t stop,” before pulling him close and kissing him deeply.  For the first few seconds, Jeremy’s lips felt chilled against Richard’s own but as he eased his tongue inside his mouth, the low temperature dissolved into the familiar warmth he was used to. However, Richard found himself chasing after the coolness that had felt so good against his skin and within minutes he was breathless with need and desire. Growling deep in his throat, he pressed himself even closer to Jeremy and dived even deeper, tongue jostling, teeth nipping and fingers scrabbling for more, so much more…

Eventually, Jeremy pulled back and sucked in a breath, “Jesus!”  He thought he knew all there was to know about Richard but still, after all this time, he had the ability to surprise and as Jeremy recovered from the force of the kiss he was bowled over once more.  Taking in Richard’s wide eyes and heaving chest, he couldn’t help the grin from spreading across his face; if he could pull this much of a reaction from him this easily, where else could he take him if he really _tried_?

Without breaking eye-contact, Jeremy slid his hand sideways and picked up another ice cube; bringing it to his mouth, he sucked gently, letting the water coat his teeth-tender lips.  Tilting his head a fraction, he watched Richard’s already lust-darkened eyes darken even more as his ice-moist lips glistened in the Caribbean sunlight.

Moving slowly, Jeremy crossed the gap from him to Richard and, just as slowly, he smeared the melting ice across Richard’s lips, making the younger man gasp at both the temperature and the intensity.  As the ice liquefied, Jeremy pressed his two fingers against Richard’s open mouth and ran them over his chin and down his neck, trailing the cold water over his sunburned skin.

Richard could do nothing but hold Jeremy’s gaze and revel in the powerful arousal and silent connection that flowed through him from the touch of his lover. Hitching in a breath, he tried to speak but no words would come so he held still and waited for what Jeremy had to give.

Retrieving another cube of ice, Jeremy held it between his teeth and slowly leant in. Richard’s breath caught once more with the anticipation but the instant he felt Jeremy’s breath and the icy vapour on his lips, Jeremy darted away, eyes dancing with the tease. 

Richard desperately wanted – _needed_ – Jeremy’s touch but found that he could do nothing to get it; it was as if Jeremy had completely taken him over with stillness, silence and the preposterous promise of an ice cube. Holding onto the begging whimper in his throat, he communicated his need with nothing more than his eyes and his breathing.

Tilting his head again, Jeremy eased back in until the ice was millimetres away from Richard’s lips once more.  Holding there, he waited for Richard to open up to him enough to slide the cube between his teeth.

Richard attempted to suck the ice into his mouth but, feeling resistance, he realised the game and mirrored Jeremy’s hold with his teeth until Jeremy let go and moved back a fraction.

The distance was none at all but it could have been a chasm as far as Richard was concerned.  With vision blurred and lips all but touching, Richard gently pushed at the ice cube with his tongue and passed it back to Jeremy.  The pair continued  like this for a minute or two – time elongated by longing - sharing both ice and breaths until the cube melted away to nothing and the resulting cold water ran in cool tendrils down their chins.

With a deep breath, Richard sat back on his heels. He could feel the heat radiating from him and he was so turned on, the front of his shorts was clearly damp and the zip stretched to critical.  Pulling Jeremy’s hand towards his crotch, he finally managed to croak out three words; three words that conveyed everything, “Please, Jez; please…”

Extricating his hand a nano-second before contact, Jeremy huffed out a laugh and whispered, “Soon enough, Rich, soon enough. Lie down for me.”  Clasping Richard’s shoulders, he guided him round to lie flat on the mattress.  Holding him there for a moment, Jeremy knelt between his legs and kissed him once more before sitting back and reaching for the ice bundle again.

Closing his eyes, Richard concentrated on the feel of the sheet against his skin as the cotton changed from cold to warm with the heat of his body. Stretching his head back, he tried to regulate his breathing as a tingle of anticipation ran through him; he knew what was coming and he wanted to savour every glorious second of it.

Popping a handful of ice cubes in his mouth, Jeremy began to chew.  Ignoring the stab of sensitivity against his teeth, he cast his eyes over Richard’s supine form.  The reddened band at his throat, the steadying rise and fall of his chest with its light dusting of hair, the alabaster skin of his stomach, untouched by the searing sunlight and his hard and needy cock, still trapped and desperate.  Even after all these years, Richard’s body still took his breath away.  He felt that he could sit and just look at him forever, just eating him with his eyes, but, fearing strangulation if he waited any longer, Jeremy leant forward, opened his mouth a fraction and let a sizeable amount of crushed ice drop onto Richard’s stomach.

With a huge gasp, Richard arched up under the sudden onslaught of ice landing on him and the resulting water running outwards over his waist to seep into the crystal white cotton beneath him.  Reaching up, he gripped the slats of the headboard and pulled himself taught; he wanted to hold onto as much of the delicious chill as possible.

Placing his hands flat at Richard’s sides, Jeremy began a slow crawl up Richard’s chest, dribbling his mouthful in a solid line up his centre as he went.  With Richard writhing and whining under him, Jeremy reached the hollow of his sunburned throat and paused once more for effect before letting the last of the ice chips flood onto his scorched skin.

Smirking at Richard’s breathless litany of _‘fuckjesusfuckchrist’_ Jeremy rocked back onto his heels, grabbed another handful of ice, crunched it momentarily and dumped it as before onto the quivering bow of Richard’s stomach.  Not giving the younger man a second to process, Jeremy splayed both hands in the icy pool and swiped it up over his torso, across his ribs and back in to his chest.  Reaching Richard’s nipples, he pressed his palms down; but before the sensation had even registered, Jeremy swished his hands down and out once more to retrace his movements.

With eyes screwed tight and arms straining against their self-imposed bonds, Richard was beyond the realms of reality.  All sense had left him to the point that the unintelligible words flying from his mouth no longer belonged to him - not that he cared one iota anyway. His entire world had dissolved into incomprehensible feelings of pure pleasure and he never wanted it to end.

For the first time since he’d laid hands on Richard, Jeremy became aware of his own arousal – he’d honestly been too wrapped up in the deliverance of pleasure to notice. Reaching for his own cock, he pushed the heel of his hand down and revelled in the prickles of desire that flew over him. As expressive as Richard was during sex, Jeremy had never seen him like this before and it was astonishing.  Well aware of his abilities as a lover, it was nonetheless amazing to him to see what Richard could be reduced to with nothing more than a few mouthfuls of ice and a bit of effort.  It almost made Jeremy _proud_ that he could do that and for a brief moment he wished that he could be on the receiving end of his own ministrations.

Shaking his head at the hugeness of his own ego; Jeremy returned to the task at hand, and leaning down once more he planted a kiss in the centre of Richard’s stomach.  Tongue delving into his belly button, he lapped up the pool of warming water there and felt Richard shudder under him.  For the longest time Jeremy focussed only on Richard’s belly, roaming his mouth over the pale skin to kiss and nip in random patterns; pausing here and there to suck deeply, blooming it with lovebites until Richard began to kick and his begging became impossible to ignore.

Richard became dimly aware of Jeremy’s fingers at his waistband and a frightening swell rose up in him.  It was surely impossible to be this turned on and not to have come yet.  He desperately wanted to lift his head and watch Jeremy’s next move but he didn’t dare should his body betray him and ruin everything so instead he held his breath and pleaded with some long-forgotten god that he would be able to last the distance.

Although nowhere as needy as Richard, Jeremy momentarily felt torn between finishing himself off first or making Richard come.  In the end, the need to see Richard come apart under him won out; nevertheless, Jeremy knew that each choice was equally as selfish.

Leaving Richard with shorts bunched at his thighs, Jeremy rested his left hand on his hip and plunged his right hand into the now mushy bundle of ice.  He could have sworn that he’d actually _seen_ Richard brace for impact and he couldn’t help grinning for he alone knew what came next.

Slowly moving his now warm left hand across Richard’s hip, Jeremy gripped Richard’s cock and slid his hand up and down once, coating his palm in the copious pre-come.  Whipping his icy right hand from the tea towel he swapped his hold and darted forward, taking Richard down in one long, hard suck.

The breath Richard had been holding flew from him in a rush and arching insanely high from the bed, he damn near screamed at the crazy sensations being given to him.  Once again his hyped-up psyche couldn’t sort out what was hot and what was cold but it no longer mattered as they were translated to pure ecstatic pleasure and his darkened vision exploded in thousands of tiny stars.  Shuddering and whelping, Richard filled Jeremy’s mouth harder than he ever had in his life.

An unknown amount of time later, and still shaking in the aftermath, Richard became aware of Jeremy’s cool hand on his forehead and the whispered refrain of, “Easy, Rich; easy…”  Opening his eyes, he squinted in the harsh sunlight and sighed heavily as he began to calm.

When he felt able to, Richard dragged himself upright.  Finally focussing on Jeremy sat beside him; he shook his head, “Fucking hell!”

Huffing out a laugh, Jeremy just shrugged, and leant in to kiss Richard one last time.

Pulling back, Richard sighed heavily again and grinning, he threw out a wink; “If this is working for a living, Jez, then something’s gone badly wrong.”

The End


End file.
